


Walk Me Home

by Theoriginaleverythingtrash



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang is not and could never be a neglectful father i refuse to believe this slander, F/M, I don't know how police work so bear with me on that aspect, I love Suki please don't accuse me of otherwise, Iroh isn't dead yet!, Maybe - Freeform, Might get steamy, Miscarriage, Self-Indulgent, Sokka and Toph brotp, Toph finally gets to go on that life-changing field trip with Zuko!, Unplanned Pregnancy, Who would dare be misogynistic to Toph Beifong???????, Yes both the romantic leads have two partners before the story is up that's normal, but then again Avatar was real episodic, comic compliant that Zuko and Mai broke up so!, didn't read all the comics don't mind if some stuff that happened is overlooked, slowburn, this is gonna be more episodic than plot oriented
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 15:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19994224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theoriginaleverythingtrash/pseuds/Theoriginaleverythingtrash
Summary: When Toph becomes pregnant unexpectedly and at a very bad time in the development of her career, what else could possibly go wrong? Oh, yeah, her boyfriend leaves her and the current head of defense brings in a less qualified man to take the position in the force she was supposed to get. Right. Wonderful. And being best friends with the avatar isn't gonna fix all her problems. When Sokka discovers the way Toph has been living ever since Kanto left, he decides to drop everything and help take care of his friend, who, despite desperately needing the assistance, won't admit to it. A tale of friendship, love, self-discovery, taking responsibility, and learning the hard lessons in life. Also like... Just the most shenanigans. Shenanigans abound. These guys are all important political leaders (except Toph but by fuck, she's on her way there) just so you get some perspective on these shenanigans. Thanks for dropping by! FIRST CHAPTER INCOMPLETE, JUST DIDN'T WANT TO LOSE ALL MY TAGS AND SUMMARY AN STUFF.





	Walk Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> So! This one has been a long time coming for me. Been all aboard the Tokka ship since the year of our lord 2015. I'll get off it once Bryke confirms who Su's dad is. Until then, please enjoy me word vomiting about police things (something I'm not knowledgeable in) and political things (another thing I'm not knowledgeable in) while the actual character-driven plot takes place. There will be diversions of the plot. It will be long. It will be episodic. There will be; a beach episode, a festival episode, a fancy party episode, a babysitting episode, and many other classic cartoon/anime staple episodes. I'm genuinely just writing this for fun, so I'm just gonna have all the tomfoolery my ADD and anxiety-riddled heart desires. Please let me know what you think, I value criticism of all kinds. I'm always looking for places to improve!

If there was one thing Toph was good at, it was kickin’ butt. That wasn’t to say she was vying for the position of chief of police exclusively to kick butt. But it was certainly a factor. And training for that position gave her plenty of opportunities to do so.  
Today was a group of street toughs who’d been caught in the act of trying to burn down the new Republic City town hall. Not everyone was all that pleased about the founding of the new city. Easy peasy stuff. Sure, one of them was an earthbender too, but he wasn’t the greatest earthbender alive. Needless to say, when he backed himself into a corner and a huge steel beam curled itself around him, lifting him off the ground and pinning his limbs, she could only imagine the shocked look on his face. It had probably been hilarious.  
“Nice work, Beifong!”


End file.
